Sonic's Epic Adventure
by Kabutataga
Summary: Sonic, being Unamused for a long time, is desperate for an adventure, a BIG adventure that is. But nothing has been happening for Sonic to be amused with. Until today, where Sonic, along with his friend Tails, go out into 8 other dimensions to face in order to encounter the likes of Dr. Eggman! (best villain ever made BTW) So... what are you waiting for? Get to the Adventure!


The Beginning of the Blur

Okay, Okay, I know I said I was going to work a lot on Encountering Dreams, but… I lied.

You see, besides Pokémon and Team Fortress 2, there has been another franchise that has sparked my interest for Story writing, and that my friends, is Sonic the Hedgehog. You know, the fastest thing alive, loves to smash into shit and eat chilly dogs? Yup, that guy. Sonic has always been pretty cool at what he does (Besides '06), he's always had a hysterical but awesome villain (besides '06), and he has a great amount of games (Besides Shadow, Genesis, Labyrinth, 3D Blast, and '06). So I thought, What a great opportunity to dive in and work around this character.

BUT ON ONE CONDITION…! This story will be a CROSSOVER. A crossover with many, many, and many characters from other games, TV shows, and maybe comics…

So, how about we dive in into what I call, an epic adventure

ALSO NOTE THAT THE ENTIRE STORY IS THIRD PERSON, UNLIKE ENCOUNTERING DREAMS

On top of a hill stands an unsatisfied hero; having nothing to do for a month while his nemesis, , plans his next evil scheme. "Geez, I could make eggs myself before Eggman finishes his next plot." He said, clinching his feet together. It was about his time to leave and check on some of the forest creatures when he was stopped by a familiar voice in the sky.

"Sonic! It's me…!"

It was Miles Tails Prower, one of the many friends of Sonic. "Sonic, long time no see, aye?"

"Long time no see Tails? We've meet in just a minute into the story."

The two tailed fox chuckled as he flew down his one of his new inventions in his palms. It was a language translator; able to take any language and turn it into modern day language (that includes things like YOLO and SWAG, sadly.) The Blue Hedgehog did like the idea of it, but he wasn't satisfied with it.

"What's wrong with it Sonic? Does it make you look out-of-style?" Sonic turned to his friend and replied with: "Look buddy, the gizmo is great, really, but I just have been having some… issues lately."

"Issues?" "How come you haven't told me about them, Sonic? What's wrong?"

Sonic told him about his problems on how Eggman hasn't been doing anything daredevil-ish or done anything evil enough to make things an adventure. Tails felt sorry for the Hedgehog, and wanted to make things up for it.

"Sonic… do you want to run around Emerald Hill for a little while?"

"I'm fine Tails; I just wish things went back to the way they use to be." He turned his head away from Tails and went back to the same spot from before. Tails was about to leave until he remembered something that caught his brain. "Hey Sonic, I got to show you something, at my house!"

He lifted Sonic and flew the short distance from the hilltop to the location of "Emerald Town"

Inside the house, Tails started to boot up his laptop from his room as Sonic checked out the place. "Wow Tails, I do like your style, but may I ask, what's with this poster Rouge the Bat doing in your closet?"

Tails suddenly jumped and slammed the closet and exclaimed "I-I-I-it's for Photoshop testing…! No need for anymore explanation… I still got something to show you!

"Right, thanks for keeping my marbles in track!" Sonic cheerfully said. "Show me you're crazy science stuff."

"One second, I'm bringing up the file." The arrow on the laptop gave a little "click" sound and brought up the answer to many, many questions: Eggman's boots. Sonic gave himself a big chuckle, making him slap his knee. (I would too!) "Okay Tails, I see you got some sense of humor into you, but let's look at the real deal."

"Sonic… this is our solution to our problems." The blue blur paused and crossed his arms, leaned against the wall and said: "Alright Tails, how can this solve our problems?"

Tails clicked on another window that showed some stats that passed through Sonics' head. "You see Sonic; these boots contain a nuclear source of energy that can give anyone an instant amount of speed that, no matter how slow they are, can be able to run past the Sonic boom; that means faster than you, Sonic." Sonic finally widened his eyes and began to hear every word of the fox. "I like your thinking tails, but what's the downside of this?" Tails gave a big sigh and continued his explanation. "Do you remember your big showdown with Eggman in space back in 1994?" Sonic nodded, as he seemed to remember all of his adventures (Excluding Sonic '06).

Tails continued: "I have a feeling that the shoes came off of Eggman right as you defeated him, they're floating around in the middle of nowhere; and by that I mean space." Right as tails finished, his computer started going static-like and nothing was shown but a big fat egg and his metallic base.

"It's Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"No duh, Sonic; I sent out spies to hear you're discussion, we now know what you want… my BOOTS!"

Sonic sighed and said "What do we have to do Eggman, bow down and kiss your leg until it's all browsed up?" Eggman started sweating and pulled out his handkerchief. "Well uh… no, I got a better idea." Sonic and Tails lean in toward the computer as the giant egg smiled cynically. "How about we go on a little… adventure, Sonic?

Before Sonic was going to start leaping for joy, Eggman didn't finish his sentence. "ON ONE CONDITION…!" Sonic questioned himself as he started to calm down. "This time… I'm not alone, I have communicated with everyone that has seen or got a hold of my boots, I just got them back a month ago…you'll have to face 8 leaders from other dimensions before you can get to me. Why? I don't know, I like waiting around while you recklessly go around running, it's my hobby! If you wish to take this challenge, Go to Collision Chaos and enter the portal that's within it. THINK YOU CAN STOP… US!? HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" the Laptop screen then goes pitch black and turns off by itself. "Well Tails, how about we take a stroll into whatever Eggy is planning and recover those boots! Tails smiles and tags along with Sonic as they leave to Find the Portal to the Gate of Fiction.

END OF CHAPTER 1!

I'll have to say, I think this is the best way I have started any of my stories, many of which I have not released to the public. So…Yup! A classic story of Sonic and Tails facing with many new people from other dimensions and living the nostalgia of what really means "Adventure"

"Vale" Readers!


End file.
